New generations of electronic products stress the properties of being light, thin, short and small, and suitable for high-frequency transmission. Thus the layout of printed circuit boards (PCB) is geared towards high density with more rigorous requirements for the choice of printed circuit board (PCB) material. High-frequency electronic components are connected to the printed circuit board (PCB).
It is of urgent necessity for a high-frequency device to enable high-frequency operation in the field of electronic components, and therefore electronic component-related materials such as semiconductor sealing material have low dielectric constant and materials having low dielectric dissipation factor have recently been required.
However, epoxy resin cured substrates, such as substrates, are apt to cause signal delay or loss in high frequency applications due to the high dielectric constant and dielectric dissipation factor of epoxy resin. In particular, it is important to maintain the signal transmission speed and quality for high frequency communication and computing electronic products.
Although modified epoxy resin has been developed for reducing the dielectric constant and dielectric dissipation factor thereof, recent required levels for low dielectric constant and low dielectric dissipation factor have never been realized.
Therefore, development of novel materials with low dielectric constant, low dielectric dissipation factor, high thermal endurance, and high glass transition temperature (Tg) for serving as substrates are desired.